1. Field of the Invention
The prevent invention relates to a work vehicle equipped with a driver's seat provided in a front section of a vehicle body, a rear seat provided behind the driver's seat, and a carrier bed provided in a rear section of the vehicle body.
2. Description of Related Art
A work vehicle of this type is known from, for example, the work vehicle described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 2011-116318. The work vehicle is capable of switching the rear seat between a seating mode with a two-row seating feature and a storage mode with a single row seating feature with the rear seat in a position anterior to the position in the seating mode.
In the work vehicle of this type, a position changing structure of the rear seat in a preferable manner is desired.